


One plus One is Three

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Omega Mpreg, Pregnant Nicky, Pregnant Sex, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: “You really want to be mad at me? Come on, I know you can't be mad at me, not for too long.”Joe nuzzled Nicky's cheek with his nose, but Nicky stayed like he was and Joe knew he needed to be very convincing now.“How can I make it up to you, my love? Do you want a foot massage? Do you would like when I rub your belly with oil? Do you would like to cuddle?”Nicky gave him a sideglance and Joe saw that he considered one of this options as a piece-offering.“Anything I want?” Nicky asked to make sure Joe was serious.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	One plus One is Three

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the meme kink:
> 
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2726.html?thread=601766#cmt601766
> 
> ****
> 
> The story is mainly about Joe and Nicky. They are immortal. Nicky is pregnant. Yes, in my head is everything possible.   
> Nile and Booker are mentioned, they are married and have 5 year old son named Noah.

“Joe!”  
The sudden exclamation of his voice made Joe jerk his head up to look at his pregnant husband standing just inside the doorway to their living room. Joe was reading a book about breastfeeding and now his eyes were glued to a very interesting passage about how breasts are very sensitive during pregnancy and after it and he would take advantage of it. Hopefully before the baby was born, because he knew after the birth Nicky wouldn't be up for any sexy times.  
Well, since they got the news of the pregnancy, Nicky got carefully and was scared he could lose the baby.   
It was his third pregnancy, the two before ended in miscarriage and Joe remembered how anxious Nicky was in the first weeks. He got calmer when he started to feel the baby moving, but he still was worried that one day the heart of their baby wouldn't beat anymore like it was with their second baby. There had been no heartbeat in the 18th week. So Nicky was very happy when they made it this time to the 19th week and now he was 39 weeks and 2 days pregnant.  
Joe had hoped to get the nursery completely done before their baby would arrive, but according to Nicky’s midwife the birth could be any day now.  
Joe looked over his glasses to see that Nicky was wearing one of Joe's old black sweatpants and loose shirt that stretched around his middle. Joe admired his beauty, the glow on his cheeks and swell of his belly. Nicky looked divine and Joe admitted he would miss Nicky being pregnant, but he also knew Nicky was craving to get this baby out. He had back pains and he was complaining about peeing thirty times a day because the child lay very low.  
“Hayati, are you okay? Is something with the baby?”  
Joe's voice sounded a little panicked and he laid the book down on the coffee table.  
Nicky smiled at him. “Yes, I'm good, il piccolo sta bene, he is kicking the whole time.”  
“You're still think we are having a boy? It's a girl! Andy and Quynh think it's a girl too. I did bet with them. So, you better having a girl in there or I will lose 500 dollars to Booker and Nile, because they hope they get to a friend for Noah to play with.”  
Nicky snorted offended. “You bet 500 dollars?! You were betting about the sex of our baby? Well, I hope it's a boy. I will see Andy and you crying when you'll give Booker the money.”  
“Don't be angry. It's a fifty-fifty chance. Should I remind you how you lost 500 dollars to Booker last christmas. I wasn't mad at you. It's so funny to see you trying everytime, but you know that Andy loves baklava and she always guesses right.”

Nicky crossed his arms over his belly and turned his head to the side being grumpy over Joe's words. Joe just laughed and shook his head over the affection of Nicky's hormomes to his mood. Nicky wasn't a man that got offended easily by telling him the truth, but the pregnancy made him emotional and Joe loved every second of it. He walked over to his husband and rubbed soothingly up and down Nicky's arms.  
“You really want to be mad at me? Come on, I know you can't be mad at me, not for too long.”  
Joe nuzzled Nicky's cheek with his nose, but Nicky stayed like he was and Joe knew he needed to be very convincing now.  
“How can I make it up to you, my love? Do you want a foot massage? Do you would like when I rub your belly with oil? Do you would like to cuddle?”  
Nicky gave him a sideglance and Joe saw that he considered one of this options as a piece-offering.  
“Anything I want?” Nicky asked to make sure Joe was serious. He wasn't really mad at his husband, he just didn't like the idea that bets were involving their child, so he hoped Joe wouldn't continue with it when the baby will be born.   
“Of course, Nicolò, I will make sure you are spoiled and have everything you need and want. Tell me, what would you like me to do?”  
A sly smile was forming on his lips. Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and pulled him closer as much as it was possible with his swollen belly. Joe shifted a little to be pressed to Nicky's side and Nicky's lips brushed his ear.  
“You know… the baby could come any time now and I would like to make the most of the time we have left to just the two of us.”  
Nicky's hot breath tickled his skin and a shiver ran down his spine.  
“There is one thing I really missed in the last months,” Nicky mumbled desperately. Joe got confused, he wasn't sure what he meant. He had made sure that Nicky got everything he needed over the whole time.  
“And what could that be?” Joe's voice was concerned, but curious. Nicky laughed quietly and Joe gasped when he licked along the shell of his ear.  
“Your cock, Yusuf.”

Joe gulped nervously about the fact that Nicky's words went straight for his cock, because he was familiar with the tone in his voice. It meant Nicky was in the mood to be a wild-cat in bed, Joe loved this kind of hot, fun sex. They weren't inactive in the time of the pregnancy, they still gave and received kisses, massages, touches, but not fully penetration. Nicky was too scared it could cause contractions or something else and Joe was understanding. He didn't want to lose a child neither, again. Both of them had been over the moon with joy when Nicky got pregnant and they had sworn to do everything to keep their baby this time.  
“Is that so, amore mio? I remember you had my cock two days ago in your mouth.”  
Joe shivered at the thought of how Nicky took him deep down his throat while he was laying on his back with the head hanging over the edge of the bed. Joe had watched how his cock stretched the skin over his throat everytime he shoved back in.  
“I want your cock elsewhere. I miss the feeling of being full and stretched by you. Would you like to see me stuffed properly by your cock?”  
Joe couldn't think reasonsable anymore when Nicky cupped his half hard member over his jeans and squeezed him. His hips bucked while Nicky drawed circles with his tongue over his neck.  
“You know, sex is good way to induce labor naturally.”  
Joe's hands wandered underneath the fabric of Nicky's shirt and caressed the small of his back.  
“Are you sure you want this?” Joe asked when he turned his face towards Nicky's and saw his pupils were blown, only a small ring of blue was still shown.  
“Yes, I want definitely sex tonight.”  
Nicky made his wish very clear with these words and Joe wouldn't deny him any wish.

Joe brought his heloved up to their bedroom, carrying him the whole way brydal style and he loved the admiring stare that he could lift Nicky despite he gained some more weight being pregnant.  
“At least, Nicky, let's take it slow.”  
“Yeah, good idea,” Nicky sighed when Joe put him down gently on the bed.   
“Look at you, Nicolò. Our child under your heart and you were never more beautiful than now. Believe me.”  
Nicky chuckled. “Thank you, my love. But you know that I have stretch marks all over my stomach.”  
“Yeah, they are very pretty and a proof that you carry life inside of you. It shows how far we came and how strong you are. I'm so proud of you for not giving up our dream of having a family. I know… that it wasn't easy, but we gonna have our rainbow baby soon and you will be the best mom I can imagine. I will do everything that's in my power, to be a good father and for you a good husband.”  
Nicky got tears in his eyes. “I wanted to seduce you and you made me cry,” he laughed and wiped them away with the back of his hand.  
“Don't cry. Did I ruin the mood?” Joe replied with a weak smile. Nicky's heart exploded with love for this man and cradled his face in his hands.  
“Not completely. You got a little sentimental, but if you kiss me right now, we will find back to the right mood.”  
Joe kissed him gladly and his hands went underneath the shirt again, with spreaded fingers he carassed the taught skin of his belly and he was sure a foot was kicking against his hand.   
“Y’know, my heart. I read something about that your chest will be sensitive to my touch when the baby is born,” Joe started, his fingers found the way to Nicky's nipples, so he could rub his thumb over one of them, soaking in the choked off moan that came from his husband.   
“I love the noises you make. I think I can make you moan louder for me,” Joe added and shoved the shirt up to expose his chest and leaned down to lick over the hard nub he massaged priorly with his fingers. He began to suck lightly and Nicky's shaky breath followed a loud moan.  
“Take it off, Joe,” Nicky pleaded and Joe helped him with a grin to tug the shirf off completely. Nicky shuffled and leaned back on the amount of pillows and starred intensely at Joe. He knew that he needed to feel Joe tonight, to have him close and he wanted it in the best possible way. He wasn't scared anymore, their baby was healthy and ready to be born, and maybe sex would help to get the baby faster out of him. But Nicky wanted at least one last night with his beloved Yusuf and he was desperate to be fucked properly by him.  
“So wonderful,” Joe mumbled when he kissed and nibbled at Nicky's neck and collarbone. His finger still stimulated the hard nipples, coaxing a few drops of breast milk.  
“Kiss me, please.”   
Joe looked up for a second, Nicky was red all over his face and panted through parted lips.  
“It's so hot watching you come undone from just my mouth and hands on you,” he said and captured Nicky in a open-mouthed kiss, let his tongue slipping into his mouth and Nicky tasted a little bit like chocolate and cinnamon.

Joe left Nicky's mouth after a while, the lips puffy from Joe sucking and biting them, Nicky was trembling with arousal, his cock already hard and dripping with precum when Joe pulled his pants and underwear down his legs.  
“Look at you, you're perfect.” His eyes roamed Nicky's naked body.  
“Well, don't you think it's a little unfair that you're still fully dressed.”  
Joe quirked an eyebrow and started to unbotton his shirt slowly. “I thought it's all about you tonight, but your wish is my command,” he chuckled and Nicky's eyes shimmered with adoration.  
“Well, look at you, I say, I have a very handsome and sexy and hot husband. All to myself,” Nicky complimented a lovingly smiling Joe.  
“Thank you, Nicolò. I can give the compliment only back to you,” he responded and took Nicky's erection in his hand, massaging he hard flesh and rubbing his thumb over the wet tip.  
“Oh fuck,” Nicky groaned when Joe stroked him firm but slow.  
“Yes, let me hear all this pretty noises.”  
“I'm cumming if you don't stop,” Nicky mumbled and cried out when Joe sped his movements up.  
“I want to see you cum, and you can cum again tonight when I'll slowly take you apart with my cock.”  
The pressure on his aching member and Joe's words caused an orgasm that shook Nicky deep to his bones, moaning his husband's name and making a mess all over Joe's hand and his thighs.  
“You feeling good?”  
Nicky panted hard while Joe was stunned by the sight before him, he wiped his hand off on the sheets and still kneeled between his legs.   
“Yeah, I'm good and you?”  
“Never have been better.”  
“I’m a mess,” Nicky chuckled breathlessly, despite being able to clearly see exactly how affected Joe was. The way his pants were straining at the zipper looked almost painful.  
“Oh, should we stop? If you're too exhausted…”  
“Let me catch my breath a moment, but I still want to have sex.”  
Joe nodded in agreement and pressed soft kisses on his stomach, rubbing his hand tenderly over the stretch marks. Joe believed that he was feeling good enough to continue their love making.

“I can't take my hands of you, Nicolò,” Joe muttered, trailing kisses up over his chest and neck until he could kiss him again.  
“You could keep your hands to yourself.”  
Nicky laughed against his mouth, moaning softly into the kiss when Joe stroked through his hair and tugging slightly on the strands.  
“You're very mouthy and demanding today.”  
“Well, you know how to put my mouth for another use,” Nicky teased, but gasped when Joe rubbed a thumb over his oversensitive nipples.  
“I will remember your words on another day. Now you will only lay back and I will use my mouth on you. Are you comfortable?”  
“I'm ready for every of your treatments,” Nicky replied with anticipation and an earnest smile.

The first swipe of Joe's tongue on his half hard cock made him gasp and his hips bcked up towards Joe's mouth.  
“Hold still, my love,” Joe giggled and placed his hands on Nicky's hipbones when engulfed the tip of the cock in his warm mouth. The tongue swirled around it and his hands stroked the rest of the shaft.  
“Joe, that's so good. You're doing great,” Nicky praised him and Joe moaned as an answer around the flesh in his mouth. Joe knew their love making wasn't only about Nicky. It was for both of them. Nicky wanted to show Joe he trusted him that Joe wouldn't hurt him when they'll have sex. And maybe it would be the last time for a long time when they would have actually sex. But Joe wasn't sad about the fact, he would always find a way to show his husband how much he loved him.  
Joe remembered how difficult it was Nile and Booker when Noah had been born and how tired they had been. But now Noah was already five years old, according to his conversation her husband and her hadn't have sex in the first year after the birth. Joe would be perfectly fine if Nicky would feel the same way.   
“Amore mio, please,” Nicky complained in a whine when Joe stopped. But then he heard the cap to what had to be the lube opening.  
“I need you to be a little more patient, my love,” Joe reminded him, pressing a slick finger into his opening and was rewarded with a choked moan.  
“Oh yes, Joe, I want more.”  
Nicky closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being filled with Joe's finger. Of course, he would be happier if it would be his cock, but he will get it soon. Nicky loved it when Joe took his time and his prior orgasm gave Joe extra time to make his preparation slowly.  
“Don't worry, you will get everything you want,” Joe promised with a wink, pouring more lube on his fingers to press a second inside Nicky's body.  
Nicky nodded understanding, throwing his head in the neck when Joe's fingers firmly rubbing his prostrate. Nicky's knuckles turned white from the hard grip on the sheets and his toes curled when he felt the arousal climbing up his spine.

“Yusuf, please, could you please just fuck me? I want you to feel inside me, please, my heart, hurry,” Nicky begged, grinding his hips against Joe's three fingers inside him now.  
Joe grinned, hearing Nicky's pleading words were music to his ears. Nicky was already hard again and leaking again, his cock twitching under Joe's intense sight and each brush against his prostrate made him whimper.  
“I will,” Joe responded, pulling his finger out of the clenching hole and Nicky whined when the warmth of Joe's presence was gone. He opened his eyes lazily, he watched Joe work his belt open and discaded the rest of his clothes.  
“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” Joe asked, rubbing his hands over Nicky's flanks. Nicky nodded once and interlaced their fingers.  
He felt a little exhausted and he probably couldn't move an inch, because his legs felt like jelly, but he knew he didn't need to move.  
“I'm fine, amore mio.”  
“Okay,” Joe said, kissing Nicky's lips slowly when made himself a little more comfortable between Nicky's parted legs.   
“If you start hurting or feel overwhelmed or anything, you tell me immediately, got it?”   
Nicky nodded firmly when Joe took his own cock in one hand to guide himself to Nicky's entrance.  
“Ready?”  
“Please, Joe, just do it. I've been waiting so long,” Nicky pleaded, gasping when the blunt head of his husband's cock pressed against his sensitive rim.   
Nicky started taking in deep breaths when he was stretched for the first time after seven moths.  
Joe lifted Nicky's legs up over his forearms and hold on to his hips for leverage. Joe sank slowly inside his husband and felt the texture of the velvet flesh around him. If felt like coming to heaven.  
“Fuck, Nicky, I'm not gonna last long. You're so tight and warm,” Joe admitted breathlessly, moving his pelvis in little circles until he was fully seated inside Nicky.

Nicky couldn't say anything, feeling Joe hot and hard and unmoving inside him drove him crazy and above all he was intensively sensitive by now.  
When Joe started to move it was just in little shallow thrusts and rolls of his hips but that was more than enough for Nicky.   
Both of them didn't need rough and wild sex, slowly and lovingly they rocked themselves towards their, hopefully mutual, climax.  
“Joe!” Nicky shouted, his husband hitting Nicky's prostate with every thrust in the perfectly. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies, loud pating and swearing filled the bedroom.  
“Oh my… oh Joe, ahhh f-fuck. Yusuf, I'm cumming a-again,” Nicky babbled, moaning when Joe picked up the pace.  
Joe sensed that Nicky was indeed near his second orgasm and he was short behind him. He never let his eyes off his beautiful beloved, the view before him helped him to reach his own climax with a shout. His thrusts became more frantic and he sent Nicky over the edge for the second time.  
“Oh Joe,” Nicky cried out, his body floating with endorphins and adrenaline and his cum painted the lower side of his belly and Joe's complete upper body.  
“Amazing,” Joe spoke breathlessly. “That was awesome, you were awesome. I love your face when you cum. Thank you, my love.”  
Nicky chuckled. “No need to thank me. You did the work, I should be the one being grateful.”  
Joe caressed Nicky's sweaty forehead and cheek and he leaned into the tenderly touch. Nicky the palm of Joe's hand lazily.  
“I love you,” he mumbled, yawning when Joe let his legs back down on the bed. Slowly he pulled out, a little of his cum dripped out of Nicky and on the sheets.  
“Okay, habibi, I’ll be right back. I’m going to get something to clean you up and then get you some water,” Joe said gently, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Nicky's cheek before he left for the bathroom.  
Once Nicky was cleaned neatly by Joe, they would shower together later, he helped Nicky to take a few gulps from a glass of water.   
Like always he spooned his husband from behind, finding Nicky already asleep. Joe tired him out completely. He decided to sleep for a while too, he knew that the baby could be born tonight and he wanted to use the oppurtunity to rest properly.  
“I love you, too, Nicolò,” Joe whispered into Nicky's ear, pressing himself closer to Nicky's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are very welcome ;)


End file.
